Sparks Fly
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: After the tragic death of her mother, Belle is forced to move from Australia to Storybrooke. A new Home, A new school, New friends and possible new Love interests. No Curse, Just a story :) Set In Storybrooke High School.
1. Chapter 1

_**Decided to start writing a new fan fic, So i hope you enjoy and please review :) This will obviously be the first chapter with a few more to come after it too. So I hope you enjoy :) **_

Belle sobbed as the car drive into Storybrooke pained her heart. She felt like someone had ripped a part of her body and heart away from her and they held it in front of her and gripped at it which left her breathless and lifeless. The death was prepared for, but they weren't expecting it to be so soon.

Belle didn't feel like herself anymore, she felt dead herself.

Her father had decided that after 2 weeks of living without her at their home in Australia, he needed a new start. They needed a new start. He couldn't take the fact that every time he walked into their home it would always smell of her, her rose scented perfume would circle the room and taunt him. Her possessions still found all over the house.

It had hit Moe really hard. He sat there the night she had died and stared at a photo of the three of them together, happy, loving, a family, until Belle screeched in terror as he flung the photo across the room and launched it into the wall. Belle sobbed as she bent down to pick the photo up shard of glass splitting her skin, but at the time she didn't care, she just wanted to save the picture, It was all she would have left and she would keep it with her forever.

Her father had become addicted alcohol and she knew it, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

In her will, she had left a small amount of money to Belle and Moe, but they were not a rich family, but she had requested that they make the most of what they had.

So Moe bought himself a business. A new flower shop in Storybrooke but that meant moving. Moving houses, Moving schools, changing lives.

The drive to Storybrooke was silent. Neither of them wanting or knowing what to say. But both of them were heartbroken.

As they arrived, they noticed how little the town was, much much smaller than what Melbourne was.

"Seems nice" Moe said as he slowly drove past the Diner.

Belle could only manage a nod as streams of tears ran down her face.

They arrived at their new home. It wasn't big, flashy or dazzling. It was far more the opposite. It was plain, just a plain lonely house in the middle of a small lonely, out of the way town.

" I've got to get the keys from the landlord" he said, trying to hold back tears. Belle nodded again.

" You must be Moe French?" A stern and manly voice sounded from outside.

" Indeed I am"

Belle was a little afraid of the man, he seemed really angry, and horrible. But then Belle's eyes suddenly noticed a younger man, a boy, around her own age standing behind him.

" Better late than never I suppose... Well, There's your keys, My name is Mr Gold, I own most of the properties in Storybrooke, and this is my son Nick" He handed him the keys, nodded and jumped back in his car and drove away.

"Well he seems like an asshole" Moe said as he jumped back into the car and Belle managed a small smile, in agreement with her father.

" Come on then my girl, let's check it out" Moe said as he realized they had both been sat there silently crying to themselves for at least 10 minutes.

Belle grabbed her luggage from the back of the car and wheeled it up to the front stoop.

"Mom would have liked it here" she whispered to herself as she noticed the bright red , velvety roses growing around the side of the house.

Moe unlocked the door and Belle took a deep breathe in, and entered.

She was actually surprised by how lovely it looked inside.

" I'll go check out my room" she aid as she gestured to the plain staircase, that was a lot different to the spiraled staircase they had back home.

Moe nodded at her.

Belle climbed the stairs and immediately slumped herself onto the bed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Moe downstairs slumped himself onto the sofa, with tears rolling down his face.

The first night was tough on them both.

Moe sat there downing whisky after whisky after whisky until he eventually passed out on the sofa.

Belle was upstairs, staring down at the photograph. She had two of them, but her father didn't know she had them. He didn't want to bring any photos with him because it would make him feel sad or so he said, but Belle wanted to remember so she decided to keep them secret.

She had one of the three of them on holidays when Belle was 10 years old, and the other was a picture of her and her mom when Belle was only a few hours old at the hospital. She loved that picture and it would always make her smile seeing how much her mother loved her even when she was only a few hours old.

"I Love you Mom" she whispered to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday. Belle knew that moving away meant she would have to move schools.

She was afraid, because back at her old High School, she had a few friends, but most people would call her geek girl because she always had the best grades and would spend her break times in the Library reading.

She was afraid that the same would happen here.

But she didn't care. She was going to make her mother proud even though she wasn't there to witness it.

Belle decided to wear a cream skirt, with a brown blazer and brown boots. She let her long flowing brown hair stream down her shoulders. She had minimal makeup on, but she really didn't need it anyway, she was naturally pretty.

"Good luck Belle" Moe grunted groggily as his head pounded from the amount of whisky he drank.

" You too Papa" She shouted gesturing at the flower shop across from their new home.

Belle jumped on the school bus, and everyone stared at her. She kept her head down low, she hated any kind of attention. She scurried past everyone to find a free seat, but the only one was right at the back and she grunted to herself. -Of course- she said to herself.

No one really acknowledged her, but she guessed it was probably her own fault as she didn't look up to allow anyone to.

She threw her earphones into her ears and began listening to Plain White T's- Hey There Delilah. Her favourite song. She remembered how her and her Mom would always sing allowed to it in the car as they drove and her father would always giggle and chuckle at them.

The bus pulled up right out front and Belle's eyes widened. This school was tiny she thought.

The one back in Australia was a lot bigger.

"There better be a library" she took a deep breath in.

She sauntered inside, trying not make eye contact with anyone, but everyone seemed to stare at her. That's all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and become invisible.

She walked up to reception.

A scary looking woman, in a knee length grew skirt, and black top with a plunging neck line began to approach her.

"Can I help you dear?" She questioned.

"I'm new here, My names Belle"

" Ahh yes of course, come with me to my office"

Belle followed behind like a lost little puppy.

" I'm the head mistress of this school, I'm Miss Mills" She opened the door to her office and gestured Belle to sit in the chair.

" So, Belle here's your timetable with all your classes, I'm sure you'll uhh..." She glanced up and down Belle, with a menacing kind of look, " Fit in quite well here".

Belle nodded, she just wanted to get out of there. She was not enjoying her experience so far.

Belle's first class was English. She let out a sigh. At least she had a good class to start her off.

She entered the classroom but she was already late. When she flung the door open every one turned to stare at her.

" Sorry I'm late" she said gingerly towards the teacher.

" That's no problem miss French, I was expecting you to be late on your first day, My name is Mr Hopper,...Class this is Belle French, recently moved here from Australia I believe?" She quickly gave a nod and smile and rushed to the only spare desk which was right up the back next to the window.

"Belle huh?" she heard a whispered voice from the desk next to her, and she nodded.

"My names Ruby, This is Gaston, Graham, Ashley and Emma"

Belle smiled and gave a little wave to the others.

" You can hang with us, we'll show you the ropes"

" Thankyou" Belle whispered with a smile.

The class passed quite quickly. But she was glad to get out of there at the end of the day.

The rest of the class were about to leave.

" Hey Belle, we'll be at the dinner hall, I'll save you a seat"

" Thanks" Belle replied, " I'll be there soon".

Belle threw her bag onto her shoulder and began to leave, but suddenly she found herself sitting on the floor. Her books covered across the floor.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" a sincere, innocent, concerned voice sounded from above her.

She looked up to find a boy holding his hand out helping her to get back to her feet.

"Belle right?" he smiled at her.

" Yes?" she cleared her throat as she took his hand and he pulled her up. They were face to face.

" My name is Nick...Nick Gold" he smiled at her.

She was almost lost in the deep brown colour of his eyes.

" Belle French" she smiled and shyly bent down to grab her books from the floor.

" Nice to meet you" he helped her.

She noticed how his longish hair was so smooth and shiny. His wide eyes capturing her in his gaze.

" I guess I'll se you around" he said as he began to walk out of the class.

" Yeah sure" Belle said shyly as she smiled and pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW :) More Chapters to come, I shall update soon if I get enough good reviews and etc... :) Hope the first chapter has intrigued you :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Nick didn't really get along with his father. He was evil. After Nick's mother left them for another man, Mr Gold grew bitter, old and nasty. No One even knew his first name, everyone called him Mr Gold.

His mother left them when Nick was only 5 years old, and he soon came to realize that his father had full custody of him because of her affair. He only has vague memories of his mother, and secretly he keeps a photo of them both in his bed side table. Of course his father doesn't know, Nick knows that if he ever found out it would turn into another horrible argument.

The last time they had an arguement, Nick ended up with a black eye which he told everyone that he walked into a door. Their relationship really took a turn for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Belle caught the bus again, but she hated how everyone stared at her because she was the new girl.

She found out yesterday that Ruby could drive, but she didn't want to be a burden and ask her for a lift. So she kept her head bowed to the floor and made her way to a spare seat.

She pushed her earphones into her ears, and tried to forget about the millions of eyes staring at her like daggers sticking right through her body.

Her first period was Gym. Oh how she hated it! All the popular kids running round on their crop tops and shorts, it was the same as her last school she thought.

She was so tempted to skip it and head to the library instead but she thought better of it.

Dodgeball. Great! She thought to herself as she stood there in her blue shorts and white polo top.

She didn't have a hair tie so her hair was let loose down flowing along her shoulders.

"Don't be shy Belle" Ruby winked at her and Belle let out a scared little giggle.

Ruby wore tied her top which showed the whole of her torso. Belle noticed how all the guys looked at her. Except for one. Which for some reason had his eyes on Belle's legs instead. She felt embarrassed so she slowly sauntered over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Come on Belle!" Ashley shouted over to her and she reluctantly got up and stood over by their little group.

The game had lasted around 20 minutes and there were only 4 of them left. To Belle's surprise she was one of the four.

Ruby, Belle, Nick and Gaston were the only ones left.

"Shit!" Ruby screamed.

"Watch your language Miss Lucas" their gym teacher shouted, as Ruby sulked and went to sit on the bench. She didn't manage to dodge Gaston's fast flying ball.

Belle was nervous, she was the only one left on her side, and opposite her stood 2 guys.

Gaston was getting ready to throw a ball, but to his surprise he felt a bump against his leg. Belle had hit him. She jumped up with a squeak.

"Yes You go girl!" Emma shouted from the bench. And Belle turned and grinned at them.

Nick Gold stood on the other side, staring at Belle. He didn't want to let her lose, but if she won he wouldn't hear the end of it from the guys.

They threw ball after ball, but neither of them were getting anywhere.

"Belle!" Gaston shouted and she spun her head around, next thing she knew a ball had hit her.

"Dammit" she gritted. "That's not fair!"

Gaston laughed along with all the other guys sitting there. -He thinks he's the big hot shot huh?- She said to herself glaring at him.

She turned her head to look at Nick, who wasn't laughing at all.

The bell rang and she was glad to get out of there!

The next couple of periods had passed and Belle couldn't wait to get home. She decided to stroll home today, she hated the bus, she realized her father was probably too drunk to drive by this time in the day so she walked. Although she didn't complain, She actually enjoyed walking alone, it gave her time to think.

As she walked up the sidewalk, she noticed a car slowly pull up by the side of her.

Black and shiny.

"Want a ride home?" The voice said from inside.

"No, I'm fine thankyou"

"Are you sure? It's pretty far to walk"

Belle looked around but saw no one around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes jump in"

"Thanks Nick" she smiled at him.

He nodded. The first few moment were awkward. A silence filled the car.

"Nice cheating in Gym class today" she sneered at him.

"Excuse me?" He took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"You and Gaston?"

"Oh that, Belle i am sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that" he turned his gaze back to the road because he felt guilty.

Belle shied her face away from him and smiled to herself, but he noticed from the corner of his eye that she was smiling at his words.

"So, I didn't know you could drive?" she smiled at him.

"That's because you've only been here a day dearie" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. -He's a typical guy- she thought to herself.

"I could teach you of you wanted? Maybe this weekend?"

" You teach me to drive? I don't think I'd be any good" she giggled.

"Nonsense, plus you'll have the best teacher around" he grinned at her.

She thought about it for a second, Her father wouldn't really notice if she was gone for a few hours. But what would people think if people saw them in a car together?

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Pardon?" He almost choked on oxygen.

"I mean, if you do, it would be weird, you know... Teaching me how to drive, wouldn't she think things?"

He laughed " Yeah I guess your right" and her smile began to deteriorate and he noticed it.

"So it's a good thing I don't have a girlfriend"

She glared at him, "Such the joker".

Without realizing it Nick Gold pulled up right outside her house.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"My Dad owns your property, plus 99% of the other properties in Storybrooke too" he snorted.

"Ohh..." Belle noticed the sarcasm in his voice. "Well thanks for the lift" she smiled and he nodded.

"Let me know about the weekend" he rolled the window up and drove off.

Belle let out a huge sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

It was Friday! Finally! Belle thought to herself.

She could spend two whole days wishing she was back in Australia.

She took the bus home from school, the only reason being that she could get home quicker.

She ran to her bedroom, passing her drunkard father sprawled out on the sofa, the stench of alcohol circling the whole house.

She star fished her bed and held the picture of her Mom up in front of her and she sighed.

A small tear ran down her cheek.

She missed her so so so much. Belle felt like she had no one, no friends, well she had a couple of girls at school, but Belle considered them more acquaintances because after all she had only known them a week.

A *ding* sound came from her laptop.

Her eyes slanted over to it in confusion. She flipped it open to reveal Facebook.

She had three friend requests. She looked at them with a little smile.

One from Ruby, One from Ashley and One from Nick Gold.

She smiled intensely at the last one. She accepted them all immediately.

Two minutes later a chat message popped up.

- Hi-

-Hey-

-Have you thought about tomorrow?-

She breathed deeply, she didn't really know what to say. She was more nervous than anything.

-Umm...Yeah, it sound's fun :)-

-Great!, How about I pick you up at 2pm?-

-Perfect-

She smiled intensely. On the other side of the computer screen he mirrored her grin.

He sat there smiling to himself " I Like this girl he whispered to himself" with a love struck grin on his face.

Belle turned on her radio and Taylor Swift began playing...

_**Drop everything now**__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Take away the pain**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__**  
**__**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**__**  
**__**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**__**  
**__**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

She started singing along.

"Belle" Her father grumbled.

" Yes Papa?" Her face flush red from embarrassment as she was caught bouncing round the room singing and dancing like a lunatic.

" I need you to help me at the shop tomorrow" He burped loudly, and the stench of alcohol rung through Belle's nostrils and she was almost sick.

" I can't Papa I'm going out"

"Please Belle..." His eyes full of drowsiness. "Just think about it" and he almost went tumbling back down the stairs.

Belle grabbed his arm, "Papa, just come to bed instead"

"No My Whisky is down stairs"

" I'll bring it up to you"

"Your a good girl" he smiled.

Belle helped him to his room and pulled the covers over went downstairs to grab his whisky, but by the time she was back at his side he was out cold sleeping.

She sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose the next morning and it was a perfect day. Belle was somewhat excited for Nick Gold to teach her how to drive.

"I've got to go now Papa, I'm meeting..." she trailed of, " Some...umm...school friends".

" Okay My Girl have fun"

It was 1.30, she rushed home jumped in the shower and dressed in tight jeans and a lovely white t-shirt.

He pulled up outside her house and beeped the horn.

She strolled out of her house, locking the door on the way. She climbed into his car.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Hey" he smiled.

They drove up the large empty space near the forest.

"Right, jump in this seat" She looked at him biting her lip nervously.

He opened the door and gestured for her to move over.

He strolled around to the other side.

"Right put your foot on the clutch, put it into first and press a little gas while lifting the clutch ever so slightly."

She did everything he said and they came to a jumping halt.

She stalled.

"Shit" she muttered and he laughed at her.

"It's okay try again" She did it, and this time the car slowly began to move forward.

"Yaaaay" she shouted.

" Concentrate" He laughed at her as he watched her hands begin to move off the steering wheel.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"Right put the clutch down and put it into second..." he gestured towards the gear stick.

She did it perfectly and he smiled at her.

They drove around for a while, and when he knew she was good enough he told her to drive back into Storybrooke.

"Take a left here"

She turned the wheel.

"Where are we going?" she asked, keeping very cautious.

" Im hungry" he said.

"and?" she laughed.

" I thought I'd make us sandwich"

He gestured towards the pink house. " I live here ".

Belle stopped the car perfectly in the driveway.

"It won't be long until you'll be driving your own car by the looks of it" he smiled and she giggled.

She sheepishly followed him into his house.

"Are your parents home?" she asked shyly and she followed behind him.

"Nah my dad's at work" he walked straight to the kitchen.

"Nice house" she said as she cautiously fingered all the small trinkets. Until she was startled by her phone going off in her pocket.

"Hello?"

" Hey Belle, It's Ruby...From school"

"Oh Hi..." her face turned into a curious expression.

" Yeah sorry to bother you but, as your new and whatever, I thought you'd might like to come to a party? Everyone from school is coming so you'll be able to get to know everyone"

"Thanks Ruby, That sounds lovely, what time?"

" 7pm sharp at the Rabbit Hole...Obviously we're underage to drink so we'll get the older guys to buy them for us" she chuckled.

" Great! Thanks again Ruby"

Belle snapped her cell shut.

"Ruby?" Nick gestured to her cell in her hand.

"How did you know?"

"She just text me about the party too" he laughed. "Will you be going?"

"Yeah it'll be nice to get to know people" she smiled.

He twitched his head, telling her to follow him as he wandered up the stairs.

He lead her into his bedroom.

They sat on the bed and ate their ham sandwiches.

"Thanks for this" she smiled.

"Well Think of it as an apology dearie, for winning in dodgeball" he winked at her.

She hit his arm gently and smirked.

" I'm a better driver than you anyway" she poked her tongue out to him.

"Oh is that so?" He began tickling her sides and she screamed.

She was ticklish.

"Oh no please! Don't" she couldn't stop laughing and it made him do it all the more.

She tried to wiggle away but it didn't work.

" Please!" she screamed.

The suddenly he stopped and and stared down at her. Somehow through the fun, Belle had wriggled herself underneath him and he rested over the top of her with his both his hands placed either side of her head.

She began to breath deeply.

He was lost in the blue of her eyes. They were like the deep sparkling abyss of the ocean, one he'd want to forever drown in. Belle felt a million butterflies in her belly. Something inside of her was rising up in her body.

She was beautiful he thought. The way her hair flowed around her face. The way she wore hardly any makeup but always looked so pretty and elegant.. He liked her...A lot!

He started to lean down towards her, until a slam of the front door startled them both out of their trance. He jumped away from Belle and sat up straight.

Belle scurried to sit back against the back of the bed, and grabbed the book from his bedside table trying to look as normal as possible.

"Nick, I want you to ...Uhh...who's this?" Mr Gold gestured a finger towards Belle.

"Dad this is Belle...School friend" he was blunt.

" Hi Mr Gold" Belle said shyly.

"Why are you reading a book upside down?" He glared at 'The Twilight' book Belle held in her hand and suddenly she turned a bright red.

" I uuhh..." Belle didn't know what to say.

"Leave her alone Dad" he gritted.

"Fine... "He sneered and with that left his room.

"Wow you dad... Is really...umm..." Belle couldn't find the words.

"Mean? A monster? An Idiot?...yeah totally" Nick looked somewhat frustrated.

"I'd better get going anyway, I'll see you tonight?" she offered a smile which he willingly returned.

"Definitely" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW ALL READERS XD Thankyou all! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Belle searched through her whole closet looking for something suitable to wear. But that's all she could find was geeky, normal clothes. She never went out back in Australia, so she didn't have any need for party dresses or outfits. She sighed aloud.

She flipped her cell phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ruby, It's uhh...It's Belle, I don't think I'm going to make it tonight"

"What?! Why?! " Ruby sounded a little disappointed.

" Well...I don't have anything to wear"

"I'll sort that out! Get your hair and makeup sorted, and I'll come round yours around 6.30 and I'll bring some of my clothes" Ruby grinned on the other end of the loved dressing other people up to make them sexy.

Belle's eyes widened at her words. Ruby always wore short dresses. Very revealing dresses "Okay thanks Ruby" she agreed anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick sat in his room furious at his father barging into his room while he was with Belle. But then his lips began to curl up at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't walked in. He remembered he was about to lean down and kiss her, and she didn't shy away from him. He was pleased about that and knowing she was going to be at the party tonight made him feel so excited.

"Nick, I want you to help with me with some paperwork tonight" Mr Gold screeched up the stairs to him.

"No" Nock shouted back.

"Excuse me?!" His tone harsh and livid.

"I'm going out"

"Oh I don't think so!" He gritted as he stomped up the stairs. He stood in his sons doorway.

"I am going to this party"

"Why's that? Because of this girl, that just happens to show up out of the blue, takes an interest in the son of the wealthiest man in Storybrooke, Open your eyes Nick!" he seethed through his teeth.

Nick snorted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he said angrily.

Nick rolled his eyes. 7 o clock approached pretty quickly and he began to head over to the Rabbit Hole despite his father's accusations.

He walked in but the only ones already there were all the guys.

"The girls are still probably getting ready!" Gaston sneered.

"Apparently Ruby went over to Belle's to get ready" Victor Whale mentioned after downing a shot of whisky and pulling a sour face.

"She is hot!" Gaston smiled as he licked his bottom lip.

"Mmm...I agree, did you see how good her legs looked in gym class?" Victor bit his lip.

" Guys...Come on...your swooning over her like vultures over a piece of meat!" Leroy said.

"I agree..."Nick coughed awkwardly as if he was clearing his throat.

"Oh come on guys...you can't deny it...she is..." Gaston's sentence faded at the sight of the four girls walking into the Rabbit Hole.

"OH WOW" Killian's mouth almost dropped to the floor. His gaze mainly focused on Emma though.

Victor's eyes were glued on Ruby.

Gaston and Nick were both mesmerized by Belle. The way the black dress caressed her body. The way it stopped an inch above her knee and revealed those gorgeous toned legs.

Her hair pulled into a fishtail plait on her left shoulder and it flowed down the side of her chest.

Belle walked in nervous, she had never worn anything like this before, or never been to a party before.

She shied away from Nick's gaze when she caught him looking at her and she hid her face into Ruby's shoulder playfully.

"Look's like you've got an admirer" Ruby teased Belle, but it wasn't Nick she was talking about.

Gaston chugged back his drink and swayed over to Belle.

"Can I get you a drink?" Gaston smiled down at Belle, and gazed up and down her body.

Ruby pushed Belle forward a little, edging her to take the offer.

"Uhh...Sure.." she stuttered and he guided her towards the door with his hand rested on the small of her back.

"I'll just have a lemonade please"

"Sure? Come on Belle I'm sure you can take a little alcohol"

Even the word alcohol made her cringe, and the image in her head, of her father sprawled across the sofa every day.

"I'm sure, I'll just have a lemonade"

"I'll get you a vodka with it"

He offered the money to the bar tender, but suddenly his hand was caught by another.

"She wants a lemonade Gaston, Don't be an idiot"

Belle's eyes widened as she watched Nick stand up to Gaston.

"I was only joking, calm the hell down Gold" Gaston snorted at him.

Nick took a deep breath in and walked away over to the pool table.

He didn't want to interrupt. He was embarrassed already, he's not quite sure why he said that to Gaston, It just came out.

He threw a dollar into the pool table and began playing on his own.

Every now and again he would glance up at Belle, but she seemed to be having a good time. -Maybe her father was right, maybe he was over his head, someone like that could never like him for who he really is- he thought to himself. He knew all his friends liked him for his money, so he started believing that Belle was the same.

He hadn't even realized he was staring at her until she caught his gaze with a little smile. He spun his head away like he had never even looked at her.

"I'll be right back" Belle assured Ruby and she nodded.

"Hi" Belle said shyly.

Nick stared down the pool cue, and his gaze slowly came off the table to look up at her.

"Oh Hi" he said gingerly.

"Why are you over here alone?" she wondered.

"I like being alone" she thought his tone was sharp, so she only replied with a nod and sucked her lemonade through her straw.

"Thanks for earlier"

"for what?"

She gestured to her lemonade. "I don't think he would have taken no for an answer of you hadn't stepped in, so thankyou" she smiled at him.

"No matter Dearie" he said as he swiped the pool cue to hit the white ball which went flying across the pool table.

"Can I play?" she shot her eyes a glance to the pool table.

He nodded and she smiled. She put her drink onto the table and picked up a cue.

She potted the yellow ball and laughed.

"Let's hope there's no one to distract me this time and maybe I'll win" she smirked at him.

"Pffffffffft" he swished his hand hand lifted the pool cue, hitting the white ball and potting the red.

"Really Dearie?" he snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Belle looks like she's having fun" Ruby winked over at Ashley.

Gaston glared at them.

"What's wrong Gaston? Is someone jealous?" Emma teased him.

"Shut Up" he gritted.

He ordered 3 more shots, one tequila, one whisky and one After Shock.

He stumbled over to Belle and Nick hitting almost every table on the way.

Belle was giggling as Nick leaned over her holding onto the pool table helping her pot another one of her balls. His hand snaked over the top of hers and she let out a nervous little giggle.

" Another drink Belle?" Gaston stuttered and Belle Nick jumped up realizing that people could actually see them.

"I uhh...Um...I still have the last one you bought for me, thankyou" she smiled at him.

"Come on Belle, come back over with us" he took another step forward towards Belle and she almost fainted from the alcoholic fumes seeping from his breath.

"After I've finished my game, I'm winning" she smiled.

"Belle please" Gaston glared at Nick.

Nick stood up and stood right behind Belle, "Come on Belle maybe we should go and join the others" he put both hands onto her shoulders and pushed her gently forward ushering her past Gaston and over to the bar with the others.

Gaston couldn't help but watch her as she swayed past him, he stared at her every curve. Then glared at Nick.

"Do you want a drink?" Nick asked but before she could answer Gaston had already stepped in.

"I had already asked her if she wanted another drink"

Belle sat there sheepishly. Ruby put her hand onto her shoulder reassuringly but raised her eyebrows knowing that this probably won't end well.

"It's okay, I'm going to head home anyway, I've got to help my father at the shop tomorrow"

"I'll walk you home" Gaston and Nick quickly said in unison.

"No No, It's okay...You all stay" she smiled, hoping that they would both listen to her, but something deep down inside her wanted Nick to go with her, but she couldn't say that out loud.

"Come on Gaston I'll get you another drink" Killian tried to encourage Gaston knowing how angry Gaston can get when he's had a bit to drink.

Gaston smiled at Belle, and leaned over and kissed her cheek "I'll see you Monday at school" and she smiled.

Belle turned to Ruby, "Thanks for the invite I had a nice time"

Ruby nodded and smiled.

"Bye guys" Belle waved as she walked out of the bar.

Nick left it two minutes before speaking up "I'm going to the toilet" he said bluntly, but of course the toilets were not his intentions.

The toilet door was right next to the exit and he slipped out of the exit, threw his jacket on and ran down the road hoping he could catch up to Belle.

Belle began to hear foot steps getting closer and closer and she became nervous, she hate walking home alone in the dark.

She slowly turned her head around to get a glimpse and let out a sigh of relief when she seen who it was.

"Where are you going?" she giggled.

"You can't walk home on your own" he gestured up to the dark sky. " You don't know what creeps are around" and she giggled.

"Thanks" she smiled at him as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

They talked about nothing and everything at the same time.

They arrived at Belle's house and it turned into an awkward silent.

"Soooo" she said shyly trying to hide a smile that was creeping up onto her face.

"Soooo" he chuckled. "I guess I'll see you Monday?"

She nodded and she nervously bit her lip.

-Do the brave thing and bravery will follow- she thought to herself as she took a deep breath in and leaned towards him and placed a small chastise kiss onto his lips. She slowly pulled away reopening her eyes and then turning her gaze up to his eyes.

"Thankyou for walking me home" she smiled at him.

He felt nervous, he was speechless and he didn't really know what to say "Anytime..." then he pulled a face when he realized how stupid that sounded. "Ohh goodness, I mean uhh..." Belle giggled at him.

She turned to walk up onto her front stoop but he caught her arm, and as she turned she stared down at where his gentle hand held her at her elbow. He took a step towards her, and because she was stood on the first step, they were the same height.

He held her arm as they faced each other, he brought his other hand up to her chin and lifted her head up to look at him.

He leaned in and kissed her his time. Belle was captivated. Butterflies spinning round in their torso's feeling like they were doing somersaults and bouncing off the walls of their belly.

Belle had never done anything like this before. She had kissed one guy back in her home in Australia but it felt nothing like this. This felt warm, loving, and well...just perfect.

She gasped in when he slowly stroked his tongue along her bottom requesting entrance. She didn't really know what to do but she opened her lips slightly He snaked his tongue inside her mouth. Somehow her hands rested onto his shoulders and she didn't even realize it. But when she felt his hands on her waist it felt perfect. Their tongues danced in unison.

The light on her porch came on and they reluctantly pulled away from each other and they both smiled and shied away sheepishly suddenly feeling shy from each other.

"I guess I'll see you Monday" She said as she took another step backwards forcing herself up to her front door.

He smiled at her and nodded because that's all he could manage because he was speechless.

Belle had never imagined this when she first moved to Storybrooke. She saw sparks fly between them tonight and something about it felt right. Like they were meant to be together. Like two opposite sides of a magnet being drawn together.

"Belle?" Her father called.

"Coming Papa" she said with happiness in her voice as she waved at Nick as he strolled down the road with a huge smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay so what do you think?! Please Please Please Review, I don't mind if you don't like it or you think its crap or anything...just please review and let me know what you think, I won't be offended :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

Mr Gold strolled home that night with a grin that spread from ear to ear. There was something about Belle that he adored, she wasn't like the other girls.

He got home that night to find his father still awake slumped in his chair.

"And where have you been?" he gritted.

"Out!" Nick replied with a staunch voice.

"So was I right about that low life of a girl?"

"Don't you dare talk about Belle like that!" he glared at his father.

"Why? Falling for a girl that doesn't even like you? Get a grip of yourself boy! She only wants your money...well MY money!" he snickered.

"Oh Shut Up! Belle's not like that!" Nick shouted and stormed upstairs.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Nicholas Gold!" His father chased after him and caught his arm tightly.

Nick tried to pull away but his fathers grip was too tight.

"Owww" he screamed "Let me Go!".

He wriggled and squealed but then suddenly somehow he lost his balance. He had gone tumbling down the flight of stairs, past his father and landed in a heap piled up at the bottom step.

"NICK!" His father screamed after him finally realizing what had happened.

But Nick didn't reply...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle woke up on Monday actually looking forward to going to school, but not for school itself. She was excited to see Nick again. She climbed onto the school bus and didn't even care about all the glares this time. She had been there a week and made quite a lot of friends already so she didn't care. They didn't get to have their first period, because the gym teacher had apparently called in sick.

So second period she actually was excited for and it was Science. She was hoping that maybe her and Nick could become Lab partners. She didn't want to seem overly happy about their situation though because it might creep him out she thought.

She sat there patiently. The rest of the class had taken their seats too, but Belle was somewhat concerned. Nick hadn't shown up, and she realized that she hadn't seen his car parked up in the bays outside either.

"Right then class...everyone find a partner" And at that statement Belle's face dropped.

Everyone else seemed to have a partner, so she just silently sat there at the front of the class.

"Miss French you can't do this alone..." Mr Hood explained.

"I uhhhh..."she glanced around the class and noticed Gaston smirking at her.

"I'll be fine" she began to say but then was interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

Belle's eyes widened with happiness when she saw Nick emerge from the doorway, but then suddenly she gasped in unison with the rest of the class and held her hand to her mouth when she seen the image of him. His arm up in a sling, that he tried to hide behind in a huge baggy sweat shirt.

Mr Hood was a respectable man, but when he seen the state of Nick, he wasn't sure whether to allow him into the class or just let him go.

"I'm fine really" Nick said in a stern voice.

Belle had saved him a seat but instead he kept his gaze away from her and wandered to the empty seat right at the back of the class to be alone.

Belle's eyes followed him the whole way.

"Gaston, if you would like to join Miss French, I'm sure you can keep her up to date with the experiments we've done recently" Mr Hood gestured for Gaston to move and Belle's eyes saddened.

She took one more glance at Nick who was slumped down in his chair, staring at the floor, and she genuinely thought he was about to cry.

She noticed the purpley black mark that had swollen his left eye.

Everyone in the class whispered and were curious to know what exactly had gone on.

"Ready for experiments?" Gaston winked at her as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"Right then class, add the green liquid into the blue one...and put one tiny drop of the red one in, understand?" Mr Hood explained as he wrote the whole scenario onto the chalkboard.

Belle did exactly as she was told and Gaston watched her like a hawk waiting for it's prey.

Nick felt hopeless at the back of the class. And the sight of Gaston and Belle almost turned his stomach.

The concoction started to smoke.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Belle said worryingly towards Gaston.

"Yeah" he laughed, "Keep watching" he pointed a finger towards the bottle.

When the smoke had stopped Belle picked up the bottle to reveal the liquid was clear. See Through clear.

"Wow...that is so cool" she giggled.

"You did it!" Gaston smiled at her and rested his hand onto the top of her leg.

Nick almost flipped out. He got up out of his seat and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Belle felt him barge past her and she almost spilled the liquid all over Gaston.

She bit her lip nervously as she watched him leave and slam the door make her shudder at the hardness he slammed it. Belle lifted Gaston's hand off of her leg quickly.

"What's up with him?" Ruby said sheepishly and everyone shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick stormed out of the school all together. He wandered around the school grounds until he came to a shaded spot around the back hoping no one would find him. He could hear the Bell ring for third period, then fourth, then for lunch. No one ever went around the back of the school because rumors were that it was haunted. But Belle obviously didn't get the memo on that one.

She was worried about him. She wandered through the whole school but he was no where to be found.

She went outside and did a perimeter around the school ground, when she finally noticed a figure, almost curled up into a ball with his back against the wall.

"Nick?" she said quietly not to startle but that didn't work when his head shot up.

"Belle" he let out a raspy breath. "What are you doing here?" he gritted.

"Are you okay?" she bit herself nervously, -of course he wasn't alright you stupid girl!- she thought to herself.

"Mmm" he nodded slightly.

"Mind if I...?" she gestured to the spot next to him but he didn't say anything so she just sat there anyway.

"Have fun in Science class?" he said sarcastically and Belle could tell.

"I would have had more fun if you were my partner" she nudged her shoulder against his.

"You looked pretty happy to me" he snorted.

"I kept you a seat, but you went to the back, of course I understand with everything..."she gestured to his slinged arm.

"Yeah that" he snickered.

"I guess you don't want to talk so I'll just go...I just wanted to see if you were okay" she shyly smiled at him and began to get up until he gripped her arm.

"Don't go" he his eyes pleaded, and she sat back down next to him.

She noticed a tear roll down his cheek, "Nick?".

He shook his head, he didn't want to answer.

Belle put her hand to his shoulder with worry and somehow he leaned over to her and cried into her shoulder.

She wrapped an arm around him reassuringly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled with his voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, it's okay" she comforted him.

"Nick...what happened?" she asked, gazing at the bruise that had badly formed on his face. She gently brushed her delicate knuckles over the black area and even though it hurt a little he leaned into her touch and relished it closing his eyes. Understanding if he didn't want to answer and tell her what had happened, but he opened up to her like she was the only person in the world that he trusted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay so I havn't had many replies from this story :( **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thankyou for the reviews! :D **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6...

"Come on, come with me" she took his hand into hers and pulled him up from the floor.

They walked a little while and Belle noticed a bus passing, she flagged it down with her hand and it immediately stopped.

"I can't go...I mean I don't want to go home Belle" he gripped her delicate hand pulling her away from the bus.

"Why not? You can't stay at school, your a mess Nick" she turned her gaze to look into his red puffy teary eyes.

"Please Belle" he eyes pleaded with her.

She wasn't a dumb girl, so she put 2 and 2 together and soon realized that he must be having problems at home. Surely his own father couldn't have hurt him so badly?...could he? - she thought to herself.

"I have an idea, just trust me okay?"

He took a deep breath in and nodded, and followed her on to the bus.

" Two singles to uhh...the stop near the flower shop in Storybrooke" she said to the bus driver.

"That's 2 dollars 50 then please" Belle opened her purse and paid for the both of them.

Nick kept his head low because he didn;t want anyone to recognise him, especially when he had rivers of tears flowing down his rosy cheeks.

They sat in the spare seats near the front. They were sat a lot closer than they were outside of the school.

"I can't believe your skipping school for me...you really don't seem the type..." he began to say, but he drifted off his sentence as he felt her small pale delicate hand cover his.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled at him reassuringly.

The bus stopped right outside of the flower shop, which was right opposite her house.

"Right come on" she hurried him across the road avoiding the cars.

"Won't your father disapprove?"

"He won't even know your there, trust me"

His expression was confused, "Shouldn't he be at the flower shop anyway?"

"There's still a few refurbishments that need doing which the builders are taking care of...but to be honest, he can't really get over..." and when she realized where she was taking this, she bit her lip and tried to change the subject, "anyways, he'll be other wise indisposed"

Belle opened the door, to reveal the horrible stench of alcohol and Nick then realized what her life was really like. She was nothing like his father had described what he thought about her.

He knew they had been through some drama but it must be pretty bad for things to be like this he thought to himself.

Belle tried to hurry Nick along so he couldn't get the full image of her father once again sprawled out on the sofa. But it was already too late for that. Moe didn't even flinch at them entering the house. He was out for count.

He followed Belle up to her room. When he walked in he was actually surprised. He half expected it to be pink with frilly bits and things, but it was the complete opposite. Her walls were a light shade of teal, her bed covers black with swirled teal patterns on it.

Her laptop was placed on the desk next to the window, and she gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'll just go and change as been as we probably won't be going back to school" she smiled and he nodded.

She went into her walk in closet and got dressed. But while she was in there his mind ran wild. Imagining her.

He bit his lip nervously waiting for her to come out.

When she revealed herself, even though she came out in a grey pair of sweat pants and a blue coloured vest top, he still thought she looked beautiful. She walked over to her mirror and threw her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. As she looked into the mirror at her self, she noticed another pair of eyes staring at her too. Her face turned a crimson red so she looked down to her table and smiled, but he hadn't realized that she had seen him watching her.

"Can I get you anything?" she mumbled with hair pins gritted between her teeth as she did her hair.

She put the hair pins into place and carried on speaking, "A drink? Something to eat? Umm..." she thought.

"Water would be great please" he gave her a small smile, "Do you have any pain killers?"

She nodded, he did look like he was in pain but she didn't want to say anything.

"Yeah sure, I'll grab some from the bathroom"

She went downstairs and grabbed a teapot of tea for her, but an extra cup too just in case he fancied a little something more than water. She placed it on the tray with a couple of biscuits too.

Nick looked around at all the little trinkets she had around the room. He wanted to know more about her, but her possessions revealed nothing.

"I brought some biscuits and uhh tea " she smiled. She placed the tray on her bed and playfully threw the pain killers into his hands.

"Thankyou, for everything" he said with a small smile.

She lay on her bed on her belly as she munched on her biscuits.

She pressed the remote and the CD player turned on and began playing -Keane-Somewhere only we know-

"Damn I Love this song" Nick smiled as he sipped from the teacup.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**__**  
**__**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**__**  
**_Nick started blaring out singing and Belle giggled at him until she eventually joined in.

_**This could be the end of everything**__**  
**__**So why don't we go**__**  
**__**Somewhere only we know?**_

When suddenly a loud smashing noise broke the both of them out of their moment.

"Shit! " Nick rushed off the bed. "Belle I'm so so so sorry"

Belle rushed to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"It's okay, don't worry" she knelt down on the floor using the towel to soak up the tea that had spilled onto her wooden floor.

"Was it valuable? Oh Belle I am so sorry!" He pleaded. But he couldn't even help her because of his stupid arm hung up a sling across his chest.

"It was more sentimental than anything...but it's okay, we have more cups" she teased him.

He picked the teacup up, "It's chipped".

"Hmm...I think it actually looks kinda cool that way" she smiled at it and ran her finger along the side of the cup, "It's now unique and nothing like the rest" she smiled at him.

"Just like you" he said softly as his eyes gazed from the cup into her deep sapphire eyes, so clear it was like he could see deep into her soul. He noticed how her dark mahogany hair left strands of hair from her bun at the sides, bordering her luminous face.

As he sat on the bed and she was knelt in front of him, he leaned over and kissed her lips, caressing her face and pulling her up onto the bed with him. Running his soft fingers behind her neck, pulling her softly closer to him with his only good arm.

"Nick" he voice breathless as she pulled away, and went to caress his face, but he winced as she touched the small cut he had on the side of his cheek that she hadn't noticed was there before.

"What happened to you Nick? You can trust me" she gently placed her hand on to his.

He took a deep breath in and then sighed out.

Belle sat back against the headboard of the bed and patted the empty space next to her and he shimmied up next to her.

"My father... I mean uhh...well it's complicated" Belle looked even more confused than before.

" Me and my father don't exactly see eye to eye, he frightens away most people, but people pretend to like us for our money" he explained and Belle nodded letting him know she was listening.

"And what does that have to do with..." she shyly pointed a finger towards his arm in a sling.

"Well..." Nick sighed out, "We had argued...he had said that you..wait i mean umm... Ohh never mind, too much detail"

Belle's eyes widened with curiosity and terror.

"Long story short, we argued, he grabbed hold of me while I tried getting away from him on the stairs and I lost my balance and fell"

Belle almost cried herself. She felt sorry for him. His father did seem like a tough one when she met him, but she didn't think that he could be capable of this.

"But wait... You said 'he had said that you' being me right? I don't understand?" she shook her head once worryingly.

Nick sighed again. "It's nothing honestly"

"Nick Please?" Her eyes gazed at him and he simply couldn't say no to her.

"Well he thinks that the only reason people like us is because we have a lot of money and we...well he owns most of Storybrooke, so when he seen you in my bedroom the other day, he kind of said the same about you, and when he said it again on Saturday I flipped, especially after...you know what had happened between us that night" Belle blushed remembering their first real kiss. "I was so happy, and then he had to ruin it..."

"You were happy?!" she giggled as she bit down on her bottom lip, she could see him face turn a scarlet red and he tried to hide away from her but she wouldn't let him.

"I was happy too" she smiled at him as she turned his face back to her.

He nodded happily, at her reassuring words.

"Anyway...I charged up to my room, he came after me and then this happened"

" I wish I could make you better, and take all the pain away for you" she said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Belle hadn't told anyone of her ordeal, or the real reason she moved to Storybrooke. She didn't feel the need to, but now Nick had told her about his life, she felt obliged to do the same.

"I'd like to thank you too"

"What for?" he said curiously.

She took a massive breath in.

"Well, I havn't told anyone this but... My Mom...she uhh...she died last month, that's the real reason why we moved here, My father couldn't stand living in our old house anymore, too many memories...or so he said, But uhh...somehow you've helped me move on...I know she's in a better place now, but I'm positive she would have really liked you" Belle's eyes began tearing up.

"Ohh sweetheart" he called her, He never called her that before it was always Dearie or just Belle.

She let out a little giggle as tears ran down her cheek and he used the pad of his thumb to brush them away.

She reached over and opened the draw to bed side table.

"This was her" she showed him a picture and he smiled.

"You look just like her" he assured her.

"Belle my girl, is everything okay? I heard some noise I thought you were at sch..."Moe began to say until he seen Nick sitting next to her. "School" he finished the sentence.

"Free periods and I was bored, This is Nick"

Nick nodded his head shyly.

"Nice to meet you".

"You too" Nick replied.

Belle was startled by her father's appearance in her doorway and hadn't realized that she had dropped the photograph.

"What is that?! " Moe pointed at it, immediately recognizing it. "I got rid of all pictures for a reason! You know that!" His tone rose and he became angry.

"I'll be taking this!" He stormed over to the bed and picked up the photograph and stormed out.

"Father, please NOOOO! It's all I have left"

"I don't want memories Belle, Memories means hurt! That's all they are!"

Belle chased after her father.

She knew he was drunk and probably wouldn't have acted like this if he was sober.

"NO" He yelled at her and ripped it up into tiny pieces.

Nick watched from the doorway and suddenly the feeling of guilt overwhelmed him.

Belle ran back up to her room with rivers of tears running down her face.

Nick held out his good arm and she embraced him with a hug. He felt a little bit of pain but he didn't care, he needed to comfort her, and he needed the comfort from her too.

"I can't do it anymore Nick, I can't stay here anymore!" she sobbed.

"Neither can I sweetheart, Neither can I"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And I would just like to say a massive thankyou to the people that have already reviewed, followed and favourited so far! :) All the reviews are great so thankyou so much! So glad your enjoying it! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Right so just to get things straight, Nick is THE Mr gold just a younger version of him, he is NOT meant to be BaelFire/Neal he is Mr Gold he's just an 18 year old version of him :) . In episode 14 of Season 2 Rumplestiltskin says "I am nothing like my father, He tried to abandon me, I will never ever do that to my son" So i figured that his father must have been a nasty piece of work too, which is why I've cast Nick's father as quite the evil kind of character in the story :) So I hope this covered the confusion :) Hope you are all enjoying, please keep on reviewing! :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7...

"Would you do it?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders and wiped her tears away.

"I'm leaving Belle, I made my mind up yesterday, but today that's changed, my plan has changed, I want you to come with me" He said to her as he looked into her teary eyes with his one good hand on her shoulders. "I'll understand if you don't want to, just think about it okay?"

She nodded at him but something in her eyes told him there was something wrong.

"Belle?" He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him.

"I have no money, no nothing, I couldn't come Nick, I just couldn't"

"Belle... Do you trust me?"

She nodded as she wiped a tear than ran down her cheek.

"Then trust me, you won't need money, just bring your clothes and anything else you want, I'll take of the rest"

He stole one last kiss from her.

"I'll wait for you" he whispered in her ear, and then walked out of her room and left the house.

Belle ran to her window and watched him stroll up the street, she smiled and her heart fluttered when he looked back at her.

-Could she do it? Could she really do it?- She thought to herself.

And at that one moment when she saw him look back at her she knew that she could.

She was angry with her father. He can take care of himself she thought.

She went downstairs to grab herself a snack, and she was sick to the pit of her stomach with the aromatized stench of Alcohol wafting through the first floor of the house.

"Belle, grab me another beer"

"I think you've had enough Papa" she shouted from the kitchen.

"I know when I've had enough now bring me one"

She rolled her eyes and flipped open the cap using a bottle opener.

"Here!" she said bluntly as she pushed the bottle into his hand, "Don't blame me when you shrivel up and die from alcohol poisoning".

"What's going on here Belle, You trying to tell me something with this?" he gritted angrily. "You're all grown up now?"

"You know maybe it's time you get used to it Dad before you give yourself a heart attack" she spat back at him.

"Who's the guy? That one that was here earlier?"

"What makes you think there's a guy?" She yelled at him.

"Yeah he seems like a real Prince, Helps you bunk school, you bring him back here with goodness knows what intentions he has to do to you...You sure can pick em' Belle"

"Yeah, I take after my mother!" she said bluntly and began to walk away. Then she began to walk up the stairs but began to feel guilty, "I'm not a child okay?".

"In this house you are!" he got up out of his chair and turned to look at her.

"Pfffft" she shook her head and sneered sarcastically.

"Get back here young lady!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back at him.

Belle rushed to her room with her ham Sandwich.

She threw herself onto her bad and sighed loudly.

-Ding Ding Ding- her message tone on her cell went off.

_**'12 O'Clock tonight, I'll come for you oxo'**_

She read the message aloud and smiled.

Could she really do this? She wanted to go with him, but could she leave another life behind? She had already left Australia, and now she would leave Storybrooke too? She sighed. She simply didn't know so she didn't reply to his message just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick went home, knowing his father would be out making deals and making people's lives a misery. He sneaked into the house and grabbed his suitcase, packing all his clothes, shoes, and anything valuable that he wanted.

He had been planning on running away for weeks now, he had schemingly transferred $200.000 into his own bank account when his father went to one of his business conventions last month which his father still hadn't even noticed about. Nick figured he had so much money, he wouldn't care anyway, that kind of money was like pocket money for him.

Nick was finished, he threw his suitcase into the boot of his car and drove off. There was no way he could stay there a minute longer, so he parked up in the woods and waited. It was only 6PM...6 hours to wait...6 hours in hope that Belle will go with him.

He dozed off into a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle stared out of the window, she didn't know what to do. She was afraid more than anything.

She had never done anything like this before. Her suitcase was layed out on the bed, empty.

She didn't have the heart to pack anything just yet.

She sat on her window sill and looked out into Storybrooke.

"What would Mom do?" she thought to herself and sighed.

When suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in through the opened window and blew right through her room, lifted one piece of paper up into the air and letting it fall onto the middle of the bed.

Belle glared at it.

She picked it up and looked at it. It was the other picture she brought with her from Australia, The picture of her Mom. She knew then that it must have been a sign.

Belle looked up to the ceiling, "Thanks Mom" she whispered up into the air clutching the picture close to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick awoke to darkness. It was 11.55. "Shit!" he squealed.

He drove quickly but quietly through Storybrooke. He eventually arrived at Belle's home but she was nowhere to be found. He looked at the clock in his car, it read 12.07.

His gaze then turned back to Belle's house where all the lights were knocked off and darkness filled the whole house.

His heart sank in his chest. It felt like someone was ripping his heart through his skin.

When suddenly, the door slowly peered open and Belle emerged.

Nick smiled intently.

Belle carried her suitcase down the drive not to make any noise from the ridiculously loud wheels that were placed on the bottom.

Nick jumped out and open the boot of his car. He put her suitcase in and they both jumped into the car.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her as they both sat silently for a moment, allowing her one more chance to change her mind. She was surprised to see that he had removed his sling, so he was able to drive, she didn't know if that was a good idea but as long as they were leaving this place, and leaving together she didn't pay much notice.

She chuckled and rested her hand on top of his on the steering wheel.

"I'm sure" she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Passionately, excitedly, happily. Their tongues danced for a moment until the finally reluctantly pulled apart which smirks of their faces.

"Let's go" he assured her and she nodded.

Nick drove through Storybrooke, taking in the sights one last time. They drove up the long road than ran next to the forest, and they finally saw the 'Now Leaving Storybrooke' sign and with that...They were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I hope you have enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think. :) **_

_**I have decided to write a sequel with this story, It will be a story that will involve them eventually coming back a few years later. It will be a sequel to this story, but also a story that can stand on it's own. Well...atleast that's my plan so far...if any of you have any other ideas please let me know through PM or a review! :) Thankyou to everyone for their support so far though :) **_


End file.
